Archive 13
Turn 61 - 65. Turn LXI: 100 BCE - 75 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Republic: '''Several things occur in the prominent European powerhouse. They take Ptolemaic Egypt as a vassal after the kingdom suffers from different crisises and loses land to Adnanite raiders. The region of Cyrene is annexed into the republic. Along with forcefully annexing Cyipri and invading Illyrics, an assassination of Marcus Livius Drusus the Younger leads to the Social War, a civil war between Rome and the non-roman peoples of Italy. The war is a Roman victory. General Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix, more commonly known as just Sulla, reinstates dictatorship from 82 BCE to 81 BCE. Another war breaks out, in which Sertorius, an opposer to Sulla's regime after his time as dictator, allies Iberians to fight against the Romans. Once again, the Romans win, in 75 BCE. The war is ended by Pompey the Great. * '''Parthian-Kassite War: '''The Kassites lose control as the Tolonran ransackings continue southwards, Uighur migration continues, Bactra completely falls under Parthian control, who continues to push and the entry of the Shunga Empire into the war to capture more lands along the Himalayan mountain range. Even a few small Han armies cross along migrating Uighurs, technically fighting the Kassites. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Fenghao falls under Xiongnu control, whom also annex some Xiongnu tribes, but the fight in the far west and far east are still going in the Han dynasty's favor, especially as they take back Beiking. The Chinese help invaded and ransacked Koreans to fight back the Xiongnu, this makes initial revolts in Han Korea start to end due to them being seen as heroes. * '''Steady Cultural Unification of Japan: '''Yamato forms a court, later to become an imperial court as their nation starts to become the central "capital" of Japan. Yamato's location along with its important cultural concepts makes it central to Japanese culture and some eastern areas essentially become part of Yamato. A trail, called the trail to Yamato, starts emerging from Yamato, leading out towards all Japanese nations, barring the two northern ones. However, the trail starts emerging northwards due to rumors from Toyai tribes. The trail becomes known to Toyai tribes whom have contact with Hana. * '''Sumatran War: '''As Lampung and Kulunan make surprise invasions on Ogankilit and join Bangkat, the alliance between Ogankilit and Banyuasin falls apart as both start losing battles. Co-belligerent of the alliance against Banyuasin and Ogankilit, Selatan, makes the announcement that they are not allies with their co-belligerents and that they will not accept Bangkatan dominance over the Banyuasin bay. * '''Aleppo-Armenian War: '''Aleppo succeeds in winning the war, especially with the help of Parthia who makes a small invasion. Armenia is forced to surrender and loses lands. * '''Ojibwa, Ottawa and Huron: '''New Native American culture groups located in present-day southern Canada. * '''Patwin and Chumash: '''New Native American culture groups, splintered from the Baja culture. * '''Aksum: '''Aksum ends their war with the Damot successors, with Damot Galbeed losing most land out of the two. Revolts break out in the weakened kingdom and it starts slowly breaking down. * '''Pueblo: '''They start spreading further. * '''Hadrhaumat: '''Settlers take the island of Socotra. They also conspire with exiled Arabatian nobles to sabotage the spices arriving in Muscat-Oman to break their economy and then invade to bring back Arabat as an independent kingdom. * '''Toyai: '''No tribes accept the Kagan proposal. Not many of them join Hana. * '''Pyu: '''Pyu raiders and settlers take back former Song Vhi lands that were taken by Alai tribes. A few villages start to grow and become effective independent pseudo-cities that work together with Beikthano and the Mon kingdom of Suwarnabhumi. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''Settlers arrive in Königsberg (today's Kaliningrad) as well as several Varsa lands. They lose southern lands to Tolonran ransackers. * '''Yilou: '''Their location leads to the culture of their kingdom becoming a mix of Korean and Tungusic, whom live in peace under the regime. * '''Gambia: '''They take northern lands and set up important fishing villages in present-day Dakar. * '''Nuuktik: '''Nuuktik migration to the east continues. * '''Papar: '''Small amounts of Papar settling occurs, mostly to the west onto the southern peninsula. * '''Shunga Empire: '''Their war against the Kassite Empire is ill-prepared and while they are on the winning side, many people died and the war is taking up resources from the lower classes. A man known as Vasudeva Kanva, prepares an overthrow of the empire. * '''Marájo: '''A few more tribes join the loose confederation. * '''Norse and Sapmi People: '''A definite "border" is established along Umeälven after many skirmishes between the two people groups. * '''Celts: '''They take lands north of Rome, ending the border between the Latin-Germanics and the Gauls. * '''Bangkat: '''They make contact with the Pulau. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Hiki Yanomaru, Ichigo Sayoni ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 5.235 ** '''Toyama: ~ 2.989 ** Sado: ~ 1.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 36.497 ** Total population: ~''' 45.721 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 457 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.286 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 39 only for fishing ** transport ships: 17 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Northern fisherer's: what's your nations/culture-groups name and are you a threat? if not i hope we can have good relations and maybe even trade. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New settlement: We send 30 Sanái to the planned new settlement. Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu, Sinou Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 13.750 ** '''Ishi: '''2.750 ** '''Kaigan: 1.500 ** Rural Areas: ~ 48.000 ** Total population: 66.000 ** Religion: 55% Elementalist, 45% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) ** 1.300 Archers. ** 1.000 spearswordmen ** 340 cavalry * '''Navy: ' ** 35 medium war ships (29 people) ** 280 small war ships (17 people) ** 1600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we have a suggestion, how about turning this pact into a full fledged economic and defensive alliance called Dōhō dōmei (brotherhood alliance) ** Kaga: we would LOVE to trade and befriend you, would you like to? ** Ainu tribes: we improve relations * Events: ** Expansion: We expad further south from Ishi and south from the sea to the east. ** Rummors of Central Court: Tales are told about a central court somewhere far down south, we copy this idea as a main court for the people that live more up north. This grand court is Built in Kihon. ** Exploration: A team of 50 people trained in the art of language and martial arts is sent to Kaga for socialization, they are later to find these other civilizations that supposedly exists such as "Yamato" to make sure that it really exists ** Royal Music: The royal family composes a masterpiece of music called Hanagasaku (the flower blooms) they play this masterpiece for all the people of Kihon, this inspires people to listen and play to more music. ** Horse breeding: we breed more horses to improve farms and our army. Turn LXII: 75 BCE - 50 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Republic: '''The Romans, through power and influence the most dominant and cunning empire the world has seen to this point. Roman legions, together with Tolonran ransackers conquer the remaining Illyrians. They force their hand on the Ptolemaic Kingdom harder, essentially turning them into a Roman protectorate, although the Egyptian monarch is still "in power". Plenty of expansion occurs throughout these 25 years. In the Anatolian war, Rome conquers Aleppo, the Seleucid Kingdom and Vordalkien, which leads to the discovery of the Parthian Empire. Pompey the Great marches into Jerusalem in the war against Canaan, taking it as well for the republic. The Republic annexes lands in Crimea and present-day Ukraine. Julius Caesar, a grand general, serves for eight years in Gallic wars, from 58 BCE to 50 BCE when Gaul is fully conquered. A small campaign in the newly discovered Britannia starts, but it is slow. Meanwhile, the senate is fearful of Caesar's power as he starts returning to Italy and the senate demands that he relinquishes his power over the army he is commanding. Caesar is not having any of it however... * '''Kassite-Parthian War: '''The sheer pressure causes the Kassite Empire to collapse. The Parthian Empire takes several lands in the west, while the local culture groups takes some of the northern and eastern lands. The remaining areas become split into several small successor states. Those being: Batgamm, Tarkadae, Erbelea, Kaanatsk, Bvuriples, Tzungiltie and the most important one, Saatum. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Han forces connect Korean lands to the main land, although Beiking is taken again. The Chinese fight more alongside the Koreans to repel the Xiongnu from their lands. Not much goes on in the "main battles", but both sides start to expand. The Xiongnu assimilate more tribes and the han dynasty expands into the steppe regions from their panhandle. This territory is crucial to the Silk Road, but is hard to control right now. The Han are looking to fix that issue. * '''Silk Road: '''It is properly established and leads to many places. The three most notable states involved in it are Parthia, the Han dynasty and the Roman Republic. * '''Shunga Empire: '''Vasudeva Kanva overthrows the emperor, establishing the Kanva dynasty. Some chaos in this period leads to a few new indian states being established. As Kanva attempts to stabilize, Satavahana takes the moment of opportunity to invade. * '''Muscat-Oman: '''They are invaded by Hadrhaumat and later Parthia. They surrender rather quickly. The Musandam Peninsula is taken by Parthia, while Hadrhaumat restores Arabat. * '''Xiang Jing: '''Separated Uighur tribes in the east change their ways due to Han involvement, developing into the Xiang Jing. * '''Sapmi People: '''Through migration they take all of the Kola Peninsula. * '''Arawak: '''Arawak tribes expand further in South America. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept the Hanan proposal and also expand east by befriending some Ainu tribes. * '''Funan: '''An important buddhist trading kingdom is established in southern Indochina, currently involved in a lot of trade with the nearby people groups. * '''Sumatran War: '''It ends. The war is dominated by Bangkat who takes the most land. Its allies also gain from the war, while the losers are all conquered, barring Selatan, which is turned into a vassal by Bangkat. * '''Brunei: '''They make slight expansion. * '''Varsa and Dacians: '''Through skirmishes, they cut the Tolonrans in two. * '''Picts: '''They invade Marn. * '''Yamato: '''Seen as the most important nation is Japan, they start easily assimilating Toyai tribes and expanding further. With their power, they build up their army and economy a lot. They hear rumors of nations existing further north than Kaga and this leads to legends of a "Snow Kingdom" being developed in Yamato culture. * '''Toyai: '''None join Kaga. * '''Ainu: '''The improving of relations works with a few tribes, but the toll system is still held in place. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Ichigo Sayoni, Shimi kage. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 5.482 ** '''Toyama: ~ 3.291 ** Sado: ~ 1.410 ** Rural Areas: ~ 38.121 ** Total population: ~''' 48.304 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 483 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.415 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 40 only for fishing ** transport ships: 19 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Hana: We would love to trade witth you too. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New settlement: We send 30 Sanái to the planned new settlement. Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu II, Hanzai Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 14.500 ** '''Ishi: '''3.000 ** '''Kaigan: 2.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 53.000 ** Total population: 72.500 ** Religion: 55% Elementalist, 45% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Weaponary machines: '''due to a high research of weapons some people designed a big bowlike think on wheels that shoot big arrows. This is made by bamboo and only 3 where made. (essentially a big crossbow on wheels that shoots bamboo sticks) it need 3 people to use. It is called Tawābasutā. ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) ** 1.350 Archers. (1.350) ** 1.200 spearswordmen (1.200) ** 340 cavalry (340) ** 3 Tawābasutā (9) * '''Navy: ' ** 40 medium war ships (35 people) ** 290 small war ships (20 people) ** 1800 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we improve realtions alot ** Kaga: '''Would you like to sign a defenssive treaty so that we can deal with our threats together? ** '''Ainu Tribes: we spread our culture ** Kaga & Hakodate: would you want to meet in Ishi, I think you should meet eachother to trade information about what this place (japan) looks like. We should also talk about future possibilities in cooperation * Events: ** Expansion: We expad further south from the center of our Toyai border ** Legend of the Northern Dragon: Princess Kazumi Shengu was a prodigy of martial arts since childhood, and claimed mastership when she was 14. She learned all the 4 elemental styles with ease and created her own Dragon style, she moved further south devoting her life as a martial artist. A rumor of this is spread further south ** Nationalism: due to creating this alliance with Hakodate the people start taking a nationalistic role of protecting us and our allies. we do this through increased weaponary improvements. ** Increased horse farming: the horses prove most useful in farming, so we breed more of them and put them on farms. ** Navy: we improve our ships Turn LXIII: 50 BCE - 25 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''The Senate, fearful of Caesar, demanded him to disband his army. They were afraid of him since he was a champion for the common people and advocated reforms that benefitted the commoners. Caesar refused to relinquish his control over his army however, marching it into Rome, crossing the Rubicon and saying "alea iacta est" (the die is cast). This was very much prohibited, and considered treason and a declaration of war by the Roman government, sparking a civil war between the Senate and Caesar and his supporters. Caesar won in 45 BCE, reinstating the dictatorship of Rome. The instability that had been in Rome for a while continued as a war with Parthia began and the aforementioned civil war occured. In 44 BCE, 7 months into dictatorship and 3 months into consulship, Caesar was surrounded by Senate members who all proceeded to stab him to death. One of the assassins was his childhood Brutus and Caesar's final words were reportedly "et tu, Brute?" (and you, Brutus?). Caesar might have died, but his adoptive son Octavian, "heir to Caesar", joined forces with Mark Antony and Marcus Lepidus to defeat the assassins, completely changing the course of history. From this, Octavian established the title of Empire, becoming the first Roman Emperor under the name Augustus. He ended the war with Parthia, fully annexed Egypt, further integrated territories into the empire, removed legions from the failing conquest of Britannia, reformed the tax system, developed the roads by establishing networks of roads, established an actual standing Roman army, created police and fire-fighting services and rebuilt much of Rome after it was damaged in Caesar's Civil War. Augustus would set the example for many emperors to come. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''To protect it and govern it better, the western regions of the Han dynasty are turned into a protectorate. The campaigns and sackings continue, with Fenghao and Beiking being retaken as armies in deadlock in the west being moved. The Korean territory being invaded is fully liberated from Xiongnu control, falling under Han administration now. * '''Satavahana: '''In a very shocking event, the Satavahana dynasty conquer the Kanva dynasty and the breakaway states, becoming the big power in India. They also make contact with Muscat-Oman, joining in on the Spice Trade. * '''Szitvar: '''The separated nomadic Tolonrans reform from their environment, becoming a non-nomadic people with different culture. * '''Aksum: '''Another war breaks out between them and the Damot states after they invade Damot Galbeed. In the short war, the Aksumites destroy a large fleet of Damot Bari, eliminating them from the war and they conquer Damot Galbeed. Damot Bari becomes Damot once more, but weaker than the original Red Sea kingdom. * '''Ainu: '''Most of them reject the Hanan culture. Hakodatan attempts to assimilate tribes doesn't work as it leads to a minor skirmish. * '''Hadrhaumat: '''The Yemenite kingdom develops their colony on Socotra and expanded to the island of Abd al Kuri, however the word colony is used loosely as it is a de facto independent state adhering to Hadrhaumat. They make an alliance with Arabat and Saba. * '''Beothuk: '''New Native American culture group, related to the Paleo-Eskimos. The group is located on the island of Newfoundland. * '''Gambia: '''Slight expansion occurs. * '''Meroëse City-States: '''Influenced by their powerful northern neighbour of the Roman Empire, many city-states become de facto vassals. Augustus plans to unite them all into one Roman vassal. * '''Pyu: '''They fight back more Alai tribes in bloody skirmishes. * '''Goguryeo: '''They conquer Okjeo. * '''Miyagi and Chiba: '''New clans in Japan establishing their own minor kingdoms. Chiba fights against several stronger Toyai tribes to gain control of the entirety of the Tokyo Bay. * '''Bantu: '''They spread onto Sao Tome and Principe. * '''Malagasy: '''Malagasy people move further south, establishing new places to live and set up settlements and villages. * '''Bangkat: '''A reputation is established after their victory in the Sumatran War, and it is not a good reputation for some states in Sumatra, even with their co-belligerent Lampung, whom felt cheated for the amount of land they got as they expected to be given more. * '''Toyai: '''No tribes join Hana or Kaga. * '''Varsa: '''Varsan settlers head south, gaining coastline as they chase away weakened Tolonran tribes from the area near the Crimean peninsula. * '''Yamato: '''They make Toyai tribes submit to them, sometimes violently. The imperial court grows stronger and their importance becomes bigger, even to outside powers like the Han dynasty, even more than Kyushu. They take lands on the Izu peninsula. * '''Funan: '''Funan using religious and trade influence, gains coastal lands in the west. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept the Hanan proposal. * '''Marn: '''They start to fight back the Pictish forces. They are helped by Cymra and Lloen, who send their own militias to assist in the warfare. * '''Beikthano: '''By orders of their king, they assimilate Mon tribes to the east and work to develop them into Pyu culture. Suwarnabhumi finds out and is not very happy as they see themselves as the protector of all Mon tribes, which is debatable. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Shimi kage Uzumaki Naruto, Gin nagare ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 6.121 ** '''Toyama: ~ 3.781 ** Sado: ~ 1.830 ** Rural Areas: ~ 40.000 ** Total population: ~''' 51.732 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 517 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.587 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 46 only for fishing ** transport ships: 20 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Hana: We agree to meet in Ishi. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New City: We create a new city called Suzu. Hana: * Government: Monarchy *** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu II, Hanzai Shengu *** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). *** '''Economy: Good *** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Jomotan *** Kihon: '''~ 15.000 *** '''Ishi: '''4.000 *** '''Kaigan: 2.500 *** Rural Areas: ~ 58.500 *** Total population: 80.000 *** Religion: 60% Elementalist, 40% other Japanese religions. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Military: ' *** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) *** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) *** 1.400 Archers. (1.400) *** 1.400 spearswordmen (1.400) *** 370 cavalry (370) *** 10 Tawābasutā (30) ** '''Navy: ' *** 45 medium war ships (35 people) *** 300 small war ships (20 people) *** 1900 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Hakodate: we ask to unite into the Hanan Hakodatan Union. *** Hakodate II: do you need help with your Ainu problems? *** Kaga: '''Would you like to join mine and Hakodates Alliance? *** '''Ainu Tribes: we spread our culture *** Toyai Tribes: we offer protection if you join us ** Events: *** Legend of the Northern Dragon II: The dragon of the north start a rice bussiness to find inner peace, improving the quality by choosing the best rice seeds. When she delivers her children they are found to be martial arts prodigies just like their mom, and she teach them the way of the dragon. *** Monarchy: the monarchy grows powerfull enough to go from a tribal monarchy to a normal one *** Economy: We grow our economy stronger through trading with many diffrent peoples and nations. *** Yamato: after we shared information about Japan we send a small group of people with guards and a highly politically connected man to visit Yamato, and represent our Nation as a friendly and independent state. *** New City: A city Named Tani is created south east. Turn LXIV: 25 BC - 1 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''Augustus sends generals to the Meroëse City-States, during a point in which there were a lot of war between the small states. They pressure the important city-state of Meroë as well as a few nearby cities allied to Meroë to pledge allegiance to the Roman Empire. Together, most power coming from the Roman legions, they conquer the other city-states and unify Nubia. Under pressure, it becomes a Roman vassal. There's also some expansion occurring and Hispania is fully secured and no more uprisings are occurring there. * '''Jesus of Nazareth: '''In approximately 4 BC, Mary and Joseph, two people from Judea stop in barn in a town known as Bethlehem, where their son, Jesus, is born. It is said that light shined from the sky into the barn and angels appeared in front of nearby shepherds as the supposed son of God, born through Mary (a virgin) by conceiving Jesus through the Holy Spirit arrives on Earth. Following his birth, which at the time was believed to be 1 BC, calendars in the western world would later change with them starting to count years from Jesus' supposed birthyear forwards. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Definite slow down occurs but the Xiongnu are rapidly losing following the early death of Unvu Chanyu, leaving the confederation without a true leader. * '''Inventions: '''Although presumably invented earlier, it is around this period that the trip hammer is mentioned in Han Chinese texts and the reverse overshot water-wheel is mentioned in Roman texts. These inventions would become staples of the two societies in the future. * '''Satavahana: '''With influence they annex the Kassite realms of Kanaatsk, Bvuiples and Tzungiltsie. Also they pressure Gujavata into giving some lands. * '''Hakodate: '''They give up on trying to take more territory from the Ainu. They do not accept the Hanan proposal, preferring their independence and feeling their nation is not ready for any sort of unification, especially one without clear details on how it would function. * '''Innu: '''A new Native American culture group, located in the modern-day provinces of Labrador and parts of Quebec in Canada. * '''Marn: '''With more help they push the Picts out of their lands further. * '''Buyeo: '''They rally Koreans tribes into their kingdom and look to somehow dominate Korea and unify the region once more. * '''Sukabumi: '''New Javan kingdom, east of Banten. * '''Funan: '''They grow as a trade kingdom, gaining many trade partners on the tip of the Indochinese Peninsula. * '''Yamato: '''In the Imperial court, Suinin is crowned the new ruler of Yamato, but now, after their massive amounts of influence, their recent expansion and turning Kii and Chiba into tributary states, Suinin is not crowned King, but Emperor of Yamato, which now starts to be used as a general term for the area of Japan that includes Yamato, its tributary states and the nearby territory which is de facto territory of Yamato. In some northern Toyai lands the term starts to include Kaga as well in terms of the name. In the meeting between Yamato and Hana, servants and advisors introduce Emperor Suinin as a very powerful man to be respected. The meeting went rather well as plans of trade and exchanging ideas and maps are made. * '''Ainu: '''They feel that the attempted spread of Hanan culture violates the toll system established many years ago, between their colony and the Ainu lands and thus completely reject it. Any Hanan literature or such is destroyed by them in secret. * '''Marájo: '''They gain further influence in the Amazon region and gain more lands along the fertile river. * '''Aksum: '''Aksumite king Vavetah forces Damot into becoming a tributary state of Aksum, bringing in the few resources that are received by Aksum from Hadrhaumat. They're planning to dominate the west coast of the southern Red Sea within the next few years. * '''Akita: '''New Japanese nation south of Hana. * '''Toyai: '''None of them join Hana or Kaga. The northern tribes are starting to become intrigued to join Hana or Akita, but stay independent for now. The ones in the south would rather pledge allegiance to Yamato and the emperor there, rather than join what they consider lesser kingdoms. '''Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu II, Hanzai Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Jomotan ***'Kihon: '~ 17.000 *** Ishi: 5.000 *** Kaigan: 3.500 *** Rural Areas: ~ 61.500 *** Total population: 87.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' **'Deployed units: 'total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 3% (2610) ** 1.400 Archers. (1.100) ** 1.400 spearswordmen (1.100) ** 370 cavalry (350) ** 20 Tawābasutā (60) * '''Navy: ' ** 55 medium war ships (40 people) ** 310 small war ships (25 people) ** 2000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we ask to unite into the Hanan Hakodatan Union, the union would elect a leader to become the mighty monarch, this monarch has controll over the two original countries. The countries rulers still has power as secondary leaders that controll the people in their original country that is under them. With the only one over beeing the leader, If they don't become the new leader ofcourse. The union would have the same rules and the people would have the same rights. We would have two capitals before the people 100 years later are to decide one. The capitals would be our current. (because I provided no information last time) ** Northern Tribes I: '''We pander alot to them and start trading alot. ** '''Northern Toyai Tribes II: Would you like to join us? both our lifes would be better if we work together. ** Yamato: We come in peace, we are Hana and we have heard that you are an important nation. We wish to respect you and for you to respect us. * Events: ** Legend of the Northern Dragon III: The Dragon of the north grows in popularity and folk tales, her Rice grows in quality and quantity which becomes a popular rice type. She becomes a grandma and teach them as well in martial arts. A band of villagers tried to loot her rice farm, but when she noticed she knocked all 12 of them unconscious alone, they become the laughing stock of the country as "the men that can't beat grandma" ** Economy: We grow our economy stronger through trading with many diffrent peoples and nations. ** Infrastructure: we make roads to connect our country better ** Naval: we make our boats better. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Shimi kage Uzumaki Naruto, Gin nagare ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 7.221 ** '''Toyama: ~ 4.981 ** Sado: ~ 2.730 ** Rural Areas: ~ 42.000 ** Total population: ~''' 56.932 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 569 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.846 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 48 only for fishing ** transport ships: 22 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Hana: '''Sure * '''Events: Turn LXV: 1 AD - 25 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''The Romans suffer a loss to Latin-Germanics in the Battle of Teutoburg Forest, in which they are pushed behind the Rhine river, which forms the new border. After large amounts of expansion in the North Caucasus, Tolonra and Varsa tribes strike against the legions, taking a lot of lands. A "peace treaty" is made in which Rome gains slight land while the opposing tribes gain most of the former Roman lands. In 14 AD Augustus dies and so the second Emperor of Rome must be chosen. Augustus' adopted son, stepson and son-in-law Tiberius becomes the new emperor. A great general, his early reign is quite well, but he starts to enact a much more brutal and dictatorial reign compared to his predecessor. Conflict also starts arising between the Romans and the people of Judea and much more urgently, between Rome itself and the Parthian Empire. * '''Jesus of Nazareth: '''Jesus would grow up, be baptized and start spreading the word of God, whom he is believed to be the son of. The people of Judea start listening more to him as he starts with his ministries. He also appoints many disciples and followers, most notably the twelve apostles. Jesus becomes a well-known figure, one that the Romans are not so fond of. * '''Korea: '''A lot of chaotic conflicts occur, leading to the conquering of Ye, the changing of regimes in Mahan and Jinhan who change names to Baekje and Silla respectively, as well as the independence of Meongju and Kunam. Goguryeo acquires the areas around Wanggeom-seong from the Han dynasty in exchange for further co-operation. * '''Kyushu: '''They explore and discover the Ryukyu Islands, along with the people living there. They start invading to take these lands as colonies but they are unstable and start to get pushed back off of the islands. A port they used to conduct these invasions and such grows into the city of Kagoshima. * '''Mayans: '''After centuries of separation from the Maya Empire, the culture splits into Tlaxacala, Chiqua, Huatlate, Xicasna and a small Neo-Mayan culture by the border of the empire. * '''Aksum: '''They invade the Dahlak archipelago and Damot, starting a war with both Damot and Himyar. They make great gains in Damot and a bloody naval battle is being fought in the Red Sea for supremacy over it. Aksum plans to defeat and conquer both of their enemies entirely. * '''Sentinelese: '''Some migrators sail and land on the Nicobar Islands, part of Aceh. They invade and conquer the islands, with the Aceh government having no idea of this as the islands are a separated territory and almost an independent region. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''War rages on and the Xiongnu gain an advantage when a man named Wang Mang attempts to overthrow the monarchy. He fails and starts a civil war under his self-declared Xin dynasty. Wang Mang is rather easily defeated and the Han are able to fight the Xiongnu back. Then Tagto Chanyu, the one who took after Unvu, dies without a clear successor, shaking the stability of the confederation. The Han convince the southern peoples, who have been caught in the frontlines for centuries to join them as a vassal kingdom. Han also conducts campaigns west in Sai lands, establishing another puppet regime, Linming. * '''Malagasy: '''They settle more of Madagascar. * '''Malacca: '''Malaccan armies invade and conquer Perak, which makes them more powerful and influential in the region of Southeast Asia. * '''Nuuktik: '''Migration east and south continues. * '''Sedena: '''Some expansion occurs. * '''Botocudo: '''New South American culture on the east coat of Brazil. * '''Inuits: '''Several Inuit tribes continue to make their way along the coast, settling new small little places to live in. * '''Picts: '''They sign a peace agreement with the kingdoms on Great Britain, but break it after just a decade. Large swathes of the now more united tribes destroys Marn, with the help of Béfierste, who gets some small coastal land on the island. The Picts and them start working together to establish Pictish dominance, but this alliance seems rather fragile as both sides seek greater and greater power. * '''Hakodate: '''They still decline due to Hakodate being weakened and having slight internal problems, like ruined harvests. They do however support the entry of Kaga into Dōhō Dōmei and later in 23 AD they open themselves up to the idea of a royal marriage between a prince and princess to secure friendship between the two kingdoms. Not yet however, as none of the Hakodatan princes and princesses are old enough to be married yet according to their law. * '''Yamato: '''They become incredibly powerful, integrating Kii, Chiba and Awa into their empire, with the kings of those nations becoming governers of different territories. They also expand to border Kaga and start influencing them and several Toyai tribes a lot. The emperor makes a proposal that Yamato the city becomes the center of the trade market of Japan, as it is strategically important and that trade can flow from there to every single kingdom. Yamato seeks to end the conflict between Ataki and Miyagi as it forces goods going to Tani to take a trade cog from Chiba rather than a regular wagon along the roads. * '''Shizamaki and Nakusage: '''As the kingdoms of Ataki and Miyagi establish a border, they almost immediately fall into conflict and war breaks out. The people in the north are cut off from the rest of the Toyai, whom were rather important trade partners to them. Two chieftains, Yeng and Mitsari both want to regain their lands, but Yeng wants the tribes to get help from Hana to do so. Mitsari and his followers believe that this would only lead to the conquering/vassalization of their people by the Hanans and justifies this point by pointing out the expansion made by Hana just before the whole Akitan-Miyagi war broke out. Thus he preaches that they should take back the land themselves. Yeng believes they would not be strong enough to do so. Conflict arises and two new rival kingdoms are formed. Shizamaki lead by Yeng and Nakusage lead my Mitsari. They go to war and they end up in the same conflict as Ataki and Miyagi. Yeng goes to seek help from Hana. * '''Chaos in India: '''Satavahana conquers Saatum, which doesn't sit very well with the former Kassite kingdoms. When the Satavahanan emperor dies, a succession crisis occurrs as his son is infertile and sick, unable to rule. Oppurtunities are taken here as revolts break out in the Bengal region, in Saatum and a Tamil revolt north of Mysore. Said vassal and its master Ceylon also invade, along with the former Kassite kingdoms, where the conflict is slow and tedious due to the more mountainous terrain that the battles take place in. At the same time, Gujavatas king dies and since there was a marriage in the families of both Satavahana and Gujavata, the incapable king would've inherited both kingdoms and formed a personal union, but due to inability to rule. the realm falls into civil war between several princes. No one is capable of securing the kingdom completely and thus an agreement on the split is made, but the kingdoms still remain wary of eachother. During this collapse of Gujavata, the Indo-Greek Kingdom invades to take some lands. This is a bad idea however, as they leave themselves open to the Indo-Scythian minority to arm themselves and revolt, sparking war there as well. * '''Uru: '''Tribes settle further north. * '''Borneo: '''From the influence of Brunei's expansion comes a few new kingdoms: Surwana, Tangam, Kalimaga, Miri and Bantali. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''After defeating the Roman legions they start to conquer lands from the Balts, Varsa and most notably Szitvar. '''Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu III, Hanzai Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Hanan *** Kihon: '''~ 18.000 *** '''Ishi: '''6.000 *** '''Kaigan: 4.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 66.000 *** Total population: 94.000 *** Religion: 55% Elementalist, 45% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military viewpoint: In the war to the south everybody is at war with eachother, this is benefitial for us since even if we may have a war between many ntaions they are also at war with eachother. Meaning that I will only border some of them at a time. This war will be easy. * Ataki war: Ataki is the closest contender to win this conflict, they are the first to go, we declare war at them and quickly march in with our army. we are going to try to remove them from Shizamakis border so that they may focus on Nakusage. Then we continue expanding southwards into their territory. * Ataki Naval: we put 20 medium warships and 70 small warships on Atakis coast to disable their escape. ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 4% (3760) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** 1.500 Archers. (1.600) ** 1.600 spearswordmen (1.600) ** 470 cavalry (470) ** 30 Tawābasutā (90) * '''Navy: ' ** 20 medium war ships (40 people) ** 70 small war ships (25 people) (wrong numbers given at start) ** 2100 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: Now both of our children has grown into adults and we would like to share our marriage proposal, we suggest that we marry our first born, with your firstborn. We think that this marriage would be extreamely benefitial for both of us. ** Shizamaki: the conflict you are in has given us dispeace. We are not here as Hana to capture the world, we simply want peace and saftey with these lands. We will help you out since the other nations clearly can't run themselves. We don't know you good enough to let you join our faction yet, however We assure you that we are not going to harm you. * Events: ** Legend of the Northern Dragon End: as the dragon of the north hears of the war, she travels back to the capital to meet her family for the first time in many, many years. There, she plays a beautiful song about strenght, sadness and Hana, at the last known verse she sings "after the moon we disapear, Over the sun we should not fear, travel the worlds together with me, I am one and we are me") this song Inspires the people, but after she sang, she parted from this world. ** Unpeace in the South: many villagers in the south worry that the victor of this war may threaten us. ** Supply line: We strengthen our supply line to the south to help with the war efforts. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Gin nagare, itachi kaguya, sasaguya Ren, Eren Reiss. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 7.683 ** '''Toyama: ~ 5.441 ** Sado: ~ 4.262 ** Rural Areas: ~ 44.500 ** Total population: ~''' 61.886 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (619) Reserves: 5% (3.094) (if war starts 6% (3.713)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 419 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''200 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.094 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.000 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 52 only for fishing ** transport ships: 24 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Roūtā: men with bows, and specialized in long ranged attacks. Category:Archives